1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone case, and more particularly, a cell phone case for selectively blocking sound and video input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electronic device cases have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,601, Issued on Oct. 30, 2012, to Vito, et al. teaches a material adapted to reduce vibration and, more specifically, to a material adapted to dissipate and evenly distribute transmitted vibrations. The material is particularly suited for impact and/or heavy load vibration resistance.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,369,494, Issued on Feb. 5, 2013, to Cha teaches a system and method for a selective ring silencer that prevents people from having to listen to the telephone ring on and on with nuisance calls. The ringer silencer can be discretely constructed from a telephone, part of a telecommunication device, or part of a central telephone network construction. A receiver demodulates an incoming call. Control logic reads at least a portion of the called identification (CID) data and determines an action based on the reading. A switch, in communication with the control logic, is actuated to a first state that allows the communication data to be output from the ring silencer, and a second state that blocks the communication data from being output from the ring silencer to a user's communication device. The control logic blocks toll-free area codes originated calls from ringing a user's telephone, optionally forwarding the call to a voice mail module.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,412,123, Issued on Apr. 2, 2013, to Foster teaches a radio opaque container for communication devices upon a vehicle, which has a bottom joined to four walls, a pivoting lid sealing upon the walls, a connector from the container to a vehicle, a locking mechanism keeping the lid closed, and circuitry between the locking mechanism and the vehicle, which engages the locking mechanism only when the vehicle's electrical system is on. In an emergency, the contents within the container remain available to a vehicle operator but the container opens only when vehicle's electrical power has been turned off. The container forms at least one Faraday cage around the contents and prevents equipment placed therein from activating and distracting a vehicle operator. In an alternate embodiment, the container includes a shelf therein.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,852, Issued on Apr. 16, 2013, to Ziemba teaches a compartmentalized protective case that houses a portable electronic device and personal care items that are organized and held securely therewithin. The compartmentalized protective case has a major compartment for receiving and housing an electronic device, such as a smart phone, cellular phone, music player, or other digital media device. At least one cell compartment, constructed within the case, receives and houses personal care items removably integrated therein. Personal care items can include at least one interchangeable replacement cell containing beauty items, cosmetics, hygienic items, oral care products, such as floss or breath strips, medications, vitamins, breathe fresheners, and/or health care products. A second cell compartment is, preferably, provided as a removable pouch or may contain a restraining system for holding identification cards, currency, visa or bank cards, and/or keys.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0220285, Published on Aug. 30, 2012, to Shaw, et al. teaches a system, method, and apparatus for protecting privacy when a mobile device is located in a defined privacy zone. The available features that a user of a mobile device may use are controlled while the mobile device is located in a define privacy zone. Once a mobile device is detected in the define privacy zone, a database is accessed to determine if the mobile device has the features available that are to be disabled. If the features are available, a disable signal is sent via the communications network to the mobile device and the feature is disabled. Once the mobile device is detected to be outside of the defined privacy zone, the previously disabled mobile device feature is enabled.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0244918, Published on Sep. 27, 2012, to Hall teaches a cell phone case having a reflective device and a storage compartment for other items.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0258779, Published on Oct. 11, 2012, to Ripes teaches a holder for a mobile telecommunications device, which is designed to reduce distraction to the driver that securely encloses and envelopes the mobile telephone in a sound, vibration, and shock dampening material. The mobile telecommunications device is enclosed within a foam-lined container, thereby muffling sounds and vibrations emitted by the mobile telephone and reducing distractions to a driver. The holder provides a protective storage receptacle for the mobile telephone in the passenger compartment of a vehicle and decreases distractions to a driver of the vehicle from the mobile telecommunications device, while maintaining the mobile telecommunications device in a functioning state and in a convenient and readily accessible location in the vehicle.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120261930, Published on Oct. 18, 2012, to Bethea teaches a holding device for a phone or other electronic device. The device has an exterior housing and a generally hollow interior. The back of the exterior housing has a plurality of finger receiving finger loops that pivot from a generally parallel position with respect to the back of the device to a generally perpendicular position with respect to the back of the device. The finger loops may move independently and be independently added or removed from the device.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for electronic device cases have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.